I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form device for cellular concrete manufactures, and the method of making such manufactures. More particularly the present invention relates to a form device having a number of piled-up form units with a heat-insulating bottom and shell, a heat-insulating top board, and a bottom-to-shell joint. And also, the present invention relates to a process for producing cellular concrete, comprising of mixing cement with warm water at temperatures between 40.degree. and 75.degree. C. to form a warm cement mortar; mixing the mortar with a bubbled warm frother solution to form a warm cellular concrete paste; and hardening the paste using such form device.
II. Description of the Related Art
The light weight, heat insulation, fire resistance, and sound insulation of cellular concrete manufacture have allowed it to find a definite niche in the field of building material.
The process of producing cellular concrete manufacture is generally divided into two: (1) to make a cement mortar foam in a form after mixing all the ingredients and (2) to mix a cement mortar with a bubbled frother solution, followed by casting this cellular concrete paste into a form to solidify. The latter method is widely used since it can make it easy to manufacture the desired form of cellular concrete. The present invention relates to this process.
The increasing demands of cellular concrete have made it urgent that the industry find rapid means for manufacturing this cellular concrete at lower costs. For this reason, the use of early-strength cement or a process of hardening cellular concrete in a room having a temperature higher than ordinary has been proposed, to shorten the hardening time. However, these processes have not been capable of satisfactorily the production costs of cellular concrete manufactures. The cost of early-strength cement is still expensive. And also, the construction of the housing to keep the cellular concrete at higher temperatures requires much money, for example, the costs of construction for housing and fuel for heating can not be ignored.